Transmittance
by viralsisamazing
Summary: This contains Exposure spoilers so…. Just a warning. And I don't own any of the lyrics used or the Virals books. Just sayin'. OH! And I apologize for any typing errors. ;) -VIA P.S. The pick over there It says Transmittance. Just sayin'.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

_"__I'm friends with the monster that's under my bed. Get along with the voices inside of my head. _

_You're trying to save me, stop holding your breath. And you think I'm crazy, yeah, you think I'm crazy."_

"Tory. Hey." A familiar male voice calls to me. "Come on. It's okay."

_"__High dive into frozen waves when the past comes back to life. Fight fear for the selfish pain, it was worth it every time."_

"Tor." He's more urgent this time. Hands shake me back to myself.

My eyes flutter open to see a stressed out Ben Blue.

"Hey, Ben." I croak out. For a second, all I register around me is Ben. And then I realize that were moving. Fast.

_He's running. _

I hear next the ocean and 2 other pairs of running footsteps.

Uncontrollably, I start singing.

"_I remember tears streaming down your face, when I said I would never let you go. When all those shadows almost killed your light. I remember you said 'Don't leave me here alone'. But all that's dead and gone and passed. Tonight."_

"What the heck is wrong with me?" I whisper to Ben.

**So. This is a short chapter I know. I'm working on the next one right now, but I know what you are thinking. ****_OMG! SHE'S POSTING A STORY! _****I know. I'm shocked too. School gets out tomorrow so I have the whole summer for you guys! I have two other stories in the process of being made so, YAY! wolveswolvesandmorewolves, thanks for all those hashtags! It made my day to read them again! Okay. Read and review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

One thing I knew for sure about my kidnapping:

_Chance is behind this. _

That nagging thought keeps filtering its way through my head:

_But how did Kit get pulled into this? Why would he do that?_

I take a deep breath and carefully touch the Band-Aid that covers the injection site at the base of my skull.

It hurts when I shift my head too sharply to the left. So whenever Hi comes barreling into the bunker, it causes me to wince in pain and slowly turn my head so I don't aggravate it again.

Well, since you know, Kit is out to get me, Whitney is Kit's little minion, and my curse prevents me from going out in public, I've been holed up in the bunker for two days.

But don't worry. I've never been alone in here for more than 30 seconds at a time. Ben refuses to let me out of his sight. Though I can tell it is taking a toll on him not being in the water, boating around Morris in _Sewee_.

Hi comes in puffing and cherry tomato faced.

"Kit…. Home…. Cops…. Missing…." He huffs out. He bends down with his hands on his knees and tries to catch his breath.

"Hi. Breathe." The feeling of a song comes on. I roll my eyes. _"It's hard letting go. I'm finally at peace but it feels wrong. Slow, I'm getting up. My hands and feet are weaker than before. And you, are folded on the bed, where I rest my head. There's nothing I can see, darkness becomes me. But I'm already there. I'm already there. Where ever there is you, I will be there too." _

"What was that song, Tor?" Ben asks softly like he always does after one of my solos.

"_Silhouettes_ By: Of Monsters and Men." I sigh and Ben wraps his arm around my shoulders.

"Earth to Tory and Ben!" Hi has his breathing under somewhat of a control.

"Yes?" Ben asks for me.

"Tom and Kit filed a Missing Person report on the both of you. Tom said that Ben probably got you pregnant and you guys ran off together."

Ben chuckles. He looks down to me resting my head on his shoulder. "Are you carrying my unborn child?"

_"Upon a hill across a blue lake, that's where I had my first heart break. I still remember how it all changed. My father said, 'Don't you worry, don't you worry child. See heaven's got a plan for you. Don't you worry, don't you worry now."_

"I'll take that as a yes…" Hi says backing up a few steps before he said it.

Smart.

"_No. _I'm _not."_

"Denial is not just a river in Egypt…"

I give him a death glare.

He submits by putting his hands in the air. "Fine. You're not pregnant with Ben's child."

We are silent for a moment before Hi disrupts the silence. "So… What are we going to do?"

"With what?" I say puzzled.

"Your parents? And what is your cover story? My parents are going to ask a million questions. _Trust me." _He rolls his eyes.

"More like your mom will," Ben states.

"Ahhh… Ruth will most likely ask the questions."

"_Most likely?" _I chuckle. "More like most definitely."

"But seriously. What is it going to be?" Hi starts pacing.

"Say you don't know anything about it. And don't tell our parents where we are." Ben continues. "There. Solution. Do what you will with it."

"And tell your mom that we became distant a month ago and the 'poof' we were gone." I add.

"Awesome plan. Love it. I'll go put it into action." With that Hiram Stolowitski has left the building.

**This chapter isn't as long as I wanted it to be but *Shrugs* IMA FRESHMAN NOW! WOOT, WOOT! On to Geometry!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Yeah, so. Sorry about not updating this story in forever and being too lazy to only read FanFictions and not write the one that I started. I apologize for being MIA and all that. I'll have time to write tomorrow and maybe some scattered times throughout this week but next week is band camp from 8 A.M. to 5 P.M. and I'll be dead on my feet. So, I might have time in the morning but don't expect much next week. School starts the 14th and I might have time after school to write but I'm going to be freaking out over the scary world of High School and the mysteries of having Geometry Freshman year. BLARGH! So, I'll shut up and start writing now**

**Oh! One more thing. Ben and Tory are together because that's just how I roll.**

I poke the Band-Aid that is on my neck, absentmindedly.

Ben, catching my movement, looks over at me. "What is it?"

"I don't know what this Band-Aid is doing here but it has been ever since we came back." I slid my finger across the protected surface of the Band-Aid and feel a hard bump. "What is that?"

"Here," Ben turns me. "Let me look at it."

I feel him take the Band-Aid off in a way that is utterly painless. I don't get how he did it.

Once again, Benjamin Blue leaves me confused.

He's dropped some of his unexplained moodiness ever since the Ella Massacre, but he still has some mysteriousness that I can't quite figure out.

"Tory…" Ben says hesitantly.

"What?" Ben's worry is so thick around me, I could cut it with a knife. "What is it?"

"Tor, your skin is flashing right there." I feel Ben tenderly touch the bump.

"What?" I whisper.

"I have to text the guys…" Ben jumps up from the bench we were sitting on and he start pacing in front of me, with his fingers tapping furiously on his iPhone. "They need to know this—"

"Need to know what, Benjamin?" I ask, though scared at what he is going to say.

His dark brown eyes lift away from his phone and they meet mine. "They put a transmitter in you."

**I just realized how short this chapter is. Oh, well. Short and sweet and full of Ben. Just how I like it.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**If you guys have any songs you would like to see in here, just leave them in the reviews and I'll work them in here someplace.**

**I'm writing this with blurry vision because I somehow lost my glasses between last night and this morning. I tried calling people to ask if they knew where they are and no one answered… :….( **

"What?" I poke the place in question and feel the bump.

_"Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like shooting stars? I could really use a wish right now, wish right now, wish right now. Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like shooting stars? I could really use a wish right now, wish right not, wish right now."_

"Tory, the guys are coming right over," Ben says as he sits next to me and drapes his arm across my shoulders.

"Why?" Asking all of these one word questions are really getting on my nerves, but it's as if my brain is short circuiting and it is not cooperating with doing regular brain functions. You know like making sense of the situation at hand and forming more complex questions.

"Because they're worried about you and they want to comfort you."

"More like Hi wants to raid the fridge and Shelton wants to check out the technology and tug on his ear like no tomorrow." Fortunately for Ben, my humorous nature is built in and my Brain Haze isn't bothering it.

"Probably, but you know what I'm here for?"

"To be my audience."

"Of course. Always."

A silence drifts in between us and we are both lost in our own thoughts.

My mind drifts back to three days ago when I was in my room finishing up the last touches on a Calculus assignment.

*********FLASHBACK***********IT'S SNOWING!*********

"Done! Finally!" I slide my notebook paper into my Calc book and slam it shut. I lean across my bed and slide the humongous book into my back pack before zipping it shut.

I jump up and flop down into my desk chair and boot up my Mac. I click on the iFollow icon on the screen when a big, furry 75 pound weight jumps on my lap, squeezing the air out of me.

"Ow, Coop!" I scoot him over a little bit so his claws won't leave puncture marks on my legs. "Give a little warning next time!"

All he does is look at me with big, wolf-dog eyes and my heart melts.

"You get off with it this time, mutt." I return my attention to the screen and to my surprise, the guys are already online. I click on the Chat button and my screen immediately blows up to the familiar four quadrants. "Hey." I say to the screen and interrupt whatever the guys were talking about.

Judging but the bored look on Ben's face, the two clowns were arguing about some sci-fi TV show. From the look of satisfaction Shelton's face, Star Trek.

"Just got the Calculus assignment done. I'm headed for the bunker now if anyone's interested."

Ben looks over at me and says, "I'll meet you there."

Ben's quadrant disappears leaving our screen in thirds. "You guys coming?"

"Yep." Shelton and Hi say at the same time and they start laughing hysterically.

I roll my eyes before closing down iFollow and jumping up from my chair, dumping Cooper on to the floor. "Come on, mutt. We're going to the bunker." I grab my phone from the bed before walking to the door and running down the stairs with Cooper running behind me. I grab the leash beside the door so Kit gets the hint that 'I'm taking Coop on a walk and I'm only taking the leash to make Ruth happy'.

I open the door and Coop shoots out like a bullet and I laugh as he turns around at the edge of the woods. "I'm coming, dog breath."

I jog to the woods and I feel a tingling in my stomach like someone is watching me. I look around and see no one.

I shrug. I'm just imaging it.

I turn around and follow Coop in to the woods, toward the bunker.

About to the halfway point I hear rustling in the bushes. I stop walking and look around. Coop is staring at something to the right in the bushes. He starts growling. I walk over to him and look in the direction that he is.

I take a small step toward the bush when strong hands take ahold of my arms and pulls me toward them, roughly.

"WHA—"

One of my attackers stuffs a cloth into my mouth, cutting of my voice. Another one covers my eyes with a scratchy piece of cloth, leaving me in the dark.

An eerily familiar voice fills my stomach with dread and fear.

Chance Claybourne.

"I will find out your secrets, Victoria."

I feel a prick in my upper right arm and all of my senses drop away until I'm unconscious.


End file.
